An electronic device can include one or more buttons. A button may be disposed within an aperture defined in the housing of the electronic device. In some cases, a seal may be provided between the button and the aperture in order to prevent or mitigate any intrusion of foreign matter to the interior of the electronic device through the aperture.
Button assemblies typically include a protrusion extending from a button cap to engage an electrical switch. The protrusion is conventionally formed as an integral part of the button cap. Such a configuration can abrade the top surface of the electrical switch. For example, an off-axis application of force to the button cap causes the button cap to pivot, torquing the protrusion, and causing it to laterally draw across the surface of the electrical switch. Repeated abrasion of the electrical switch reduces the operational life of the button assembly and an electronic device incorporating the same. Additionally, repeated abrasion can reduce the effectiveness of seals, and thus the operational life, of the button assembly and the electronic device.